The Story
by almurfa
Summary: Cerita ini sebenernya cuma kisah terinspirasi dari pengalaman Al, Story About HUNHAN/HUNBAEK. Al males bikin summary panjang-panjang. Untuk yang membaca ff Abal milik Al, tolong ya chingu seabal apapun ff al al tolong diberi kritik/saran/apapun itu, yang penting Al cuma pengin liat jejak kalian semua :) Salam cantik bareng HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini cerah, berpadu dengan hangatnya musim semi dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Hari ini adalah hari pertama penerimaan siswa/siswi baru di seluruh Senior High School di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan diri entah untuk berangkat ke sekolah ataupun berangkat bekerja. Tak terkecuali di sebuah rumah yang minimalis bercat hijau dan terlihat asri karena halamannya dipenuhi dengan bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hias.

"LUHAAN PALLI! Kau akan segera terlambat!" Teriakan seorang lelaki yang 'cukup tempan' memecah kedamaian pagi.

"OPPA! BAGAIMANA INI!? AKU TIDAK BISA MEMASANG PITA SIALAN INI!" jawab Luhan, yeoja yang sudah ditunggu Kai, lelaki 'cukup tampan' tadi.

"Aish, palliwa kau bisa memasangnya nanti disekolah." Kai mmenggerutu. Kadang Kai berpikir dari mana bisa dia mempunyai adik yang sangat heboh dan ceroboh dalam waktu bersamaan? "Ah, kau benar Kai, aku bisa minta tolong Kyungsoo Eonni nanti." Luhan menjawab dengan ceria. Kai semakin menggerutu karena lagi-lagi Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya memeanggilnya tanpa sopan santun. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih lebih tua 1 tahun daripada sang adik.

Setelah penantian Kai yang panjang , Luhan dan Kai akhirnya berangkat menuju sekolah mereka Seoul High School, sekolah dengan spesifikasi yang cukup baik, walaupun tidak sebaik Sekolah berstandar Internasional namun telah bnyak menghasilkan prestasi yang cukup membanggakan. Ya Luhan adalah salah satu siswi baru yang baru akan menjalani masa Orientasi, oleh karena itu pagi tadi ia berkutat dengan pita merah-kuning yang HARUS dipasang di rambutnya sebagai syarat perlengkapan MOS. Sedangkai Kai adalah siswa tahun ke 2.

Luhan memasuki kelas barunya yaitu kelas X-1. Sebenarnya Luhan agak malu karena rambut panjangnya diikat menjadi 2 dan dihiasi pita merah-kuning yang nyentrik, hasil karya Kyungsoo, Yeojachingu Kai. Namun setelah memasuki kelas ia merasa lega karena tidak hanya Luhan yang berdandan agak'nyentrik'.

"Loh, Luhan?" suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi Luhan yang sedang mencari bangku kosong.

"Krystal? Waah apa kita satu kelas?" Luhan agak terkejut melihat teman lamanya saat di JHS ternyata sekelas lagi dengannya.

"Eum, Bagaimana kalau kita duduk bersama? Kau belum menemukan bangkumu kan? Kajja" Krystal langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan dan Krystal berbincang-bincang seru dan mengajak beberapa siswi yang lainnya untuk berkenalan, kini Luhan sudah mengenal beberapa diantara mereka lihat saja, Luhan sudah mengenal Victoria, Yeoja cantik blesteran China-Korea, Sulli yang narsis, dan Luna yang sangat cerewet.

3 hari masa orientasi berjalan lancar tanpa halangan, Masa orientasi di Seoul High School tidak diisi dengan hal-hal memalukan seperti membuat pakaian dari karung atau apalah. Di sana siswa dan siswi baru hanya wajib mengikuti acara seminar, Panduan dari OSIS, dan pengenalan lingkungan sekolah. Luhan kini sudah mengenal semua siswa di kelas, dan Luhan sangat menyukai suasana kelasnya yang menurutnya seru dan hangat.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu Luhan bersekolah di Seoul SHS Luhan kini mempunyai banyak teman dari kelas lain ataupun teman-teman Kai yang juga menerima Luhan dengan Baik. Siang ini Luhan, Krystal, Luna, Sulli, dan Victoria memutuskan untuk berkumpul di Kantin sekolah.

"Teman-teman, dengarkan aku." Luna kata tiba-tiba membuat ke 4 temannya menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Waeyo?" Sulli menanggapi.

"Sulli-ya maukah kau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?" tanya Luna dengan nada memelas.

"Mwo?! Andwe. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan yeoja 'itu'." Sulli menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Luna.

"Memangnya kenapa Lun?" Krystal jadi penasaran.

"'Dia' menakutkan dan begitu dingin."

"bukannya selama ini kalian baik-baik saja?" kini giliran Victoria yang bicara.

"Ya, memang awalnya baik-baik saja, kupikir dia yeoja pendiam karena masih belum beradaptasi, tapi kemaris saat aku bertanya tentang soal yang diajarkan V songsaeng karena aku masih belum paham, dia malah hanya melirikku, tatapannya sinis sekali." Luna bercerita dengan lesu.

"Memangnya 'Dia' yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya siapa." Celetukkan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam membuat ke 4 temannya bungkam.

"L-Lu? Dari tadi kau tidak tau apa yang kita bicarakan?" Krystal menghela nafas frustasi.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku?" Luhan malah membalas ucapan Krystal kalem.

Krystal pun akhirnya memilih menyerah dan menceritakan tentang 'dia' dibantu oleh 3 temannya yang lain.

"Ooh, Byun Baekhyun? Bukannya dia dulu satu sekolah dengan kita saat JHS krys? Siswi lulusan terbaik itu kan?" Luhan

"E'm anak emas para guru."

"kurasa dia tidak seburuk itu Luna-ya." Luhan memberi pengertian pada Luna. "Dulu saat aku lomba bersamanya, kurasa dia anak yang ceria dan semangat, yah walaupun agak sedikit ambisius sih."

"Entahlah Lu, aku hanya merasa tertekan duduk bersamanya."Luna menjawab dengan nada yang semakin terdengar lesu.

"Bagaimana jika Luna dan Luhan bertukar tempat duduk?" Victoria memberi saran. "Bukankah Luhan sudah pernnah dekat dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah iyu tidak masalah?"

"Kau benar Vic, aku setuju. Bagaimana Lu? Mau bertukar tempat dengan Luna?" kini Krystal yang bicara.

Luhan menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. "Arraseo, besok aku kan duduk dengan Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan berkata pasrah.

"JINJJA?! Gomawo Lu, Jeongmal gomawo, Aku menyayangimu." Luna berteriak gembira dan langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"nah, masalahnya sudah selesai. Kajja ke kelas, kurasa bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Sulli yang dari tadi hilang/? Angkat bicara.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Luhan baru saja akan kabur saat sebuah suara menggagalkan rencana kaburnya.

"Luhan-ssi, Mau kemana kau?" panggil suara laki-laki, nada bicaranya ramah, namun sukses membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. "E-Eh Suho, hehe ada apa?" Luhan menjawab dengan pura-pura polos.

"Hari ini jadwalmu untuk piket Luhan! Jangan harap kau bisa kabus seperti minggu lalu."

Teman-teman sekelas Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Luhan dimarahi 'lagi' oleh Suho si ketua kelas. Bahkan Krystal dkk, hanya menatap Luhan kasian dan menepuk bahu Luhan pelan agar Luhan dapat diberi kesabaran/?

"Arraseo." Luhan menjawab Suho dengan Luhan merutuki wali kelasnya yang memilih Suho si super disiplin untuk menjadi Ketu kelas, Kan jadinya ia susah untuk kabur dari tugas piket yang menurut Luhan merusak jam pulang sekolahnya. *poorLuhan

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan mulai membersihkan kelasnya seorang diri ya SEORANG DIRI why? Karena ini hukuman yang diberikan Suho gara-gara minggu lalu ia kabur dari tanggungjawabnya.

"Butuh bantuan Luhan-ssi?" sebuah suara yang cukup merdu sukses Luhan terlonjak kaget. "Oh, Mianhae, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Baekhyun, sumber suara itu meminta maaf.

"E-eh, Baekhyun-ssi, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, sebenarnya ingin mengambil tas, tapi melihatmu kepayahan kurasa tak masalah jika aku sedikit membantu merapihkan meja?" Bekhyun menawarkan bantuaan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Silahkan saja Baekhyun-ssi, jika itu tidak merepotkan" Luhan berkata canggung.

"Tentu tidak masalah, dan jangan terlalu formal padaku Lu, panggil saja aku Baekhyun, ttanpa embel-embel –ssi."

"Ne, arraseo Baek."

Luhan dan Bekhyun pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan gesit. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersiap pulang.

"Baek, boleh besok aku duduk bersamamu? Luna bilang ia ingin duduk dengan Krystal."

"Tentu saja boleh Lu, Lagipula kurasa Luna-ssi kurang nyaman duduk besamaku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan agak sendu.

"kurasa bukan begitu Baek, Luna hanya merasa kurang nyaman duduk di deretan depan, Ia bilang ia terpaksa harus memperhatikan guru. Bukan karena tidak nyaman bersamamu." Luhan mencoba menghibur Baekhyun.

"Ne, kurasa kau benar. Ah, jemputanku suah datang! Sampai bertemu besok Lu. Annyeong" baekhyun segera menghampiri mobil jemputannya. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia masih menunggu Kai yang tak kunjung menjawab pesannya sedari tadi. 'pasti ia sedang kencan dengan Kyungsoo Eonni' batin Luhan kesal. Akhirnya luhan memilih untuk pulang naik Bus, lagipula ia sudah titip pesan pada penjaga gerbang sekolah jika sana Kai mencarinya nanti.

##Almurfa##

Luhan sampai di rumahnya, ia sedikit heran melihat beberapa kendaraan yang ada di halaman. 'Apa ada tamu? Atau Mama dan Baba pulang' batin Luhan menerka-nerka. Karena malas berpikir terlalu jauh luhan memeilih untuk tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk segeram masuk ke rumahnya.

"AKU PULAAAANG! YA! Kai oppa kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku!?" teriakan nyaring Luhan sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah terlonjak.

"Astaga Luhan, Bisakah kau menyapa dengan nada yang lebih lembut?" Tubuh Kai melongok dari balik sofa. "Mianhae aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama mereka" Kai melirik orang lain yang duduk di sofa sebrang.

"Loh, Miseok Eonni, Chen Oppa? Sedang apa disini?" Luhan baru menyadari bahwa Kai tidak sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Annyeong Lulu, kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Cho songsaeng" jawab minseok manis dan diangguki oleh Chen.

"Aah begitu, Mian suaraku tadi pasti sangat menggangu. Kalau begitu Selamat mengerjakan ne? Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu nanti kubuatkan minum. Otte?"

"Arraseo, Cepat ya Lu, aku sudah menahan haus dari tadi, sayangnya Oppa-mu sama sekali tidak peka." Jawab Chen yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut dari Kai.

Luhan pun segera naik dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Kini luhan hanya memakai kaos Abu-abu polos dan celana jeans selutut dan rambut yang tetap ia kucir kuda. Saat hendak turun dari Lantai dua, Luhan mendengar suara agak gaduh dari kamar Oppanya. Saat melihat ke bawah, di ruang tamu maih ada Kai, Minseok, dan Chen, lalu siapa yang ada di dalam? Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk memeriksanya . Untuk jaga-jaga Luhan membawa sapu yang ada di tempat penyimpanan dekat kamarnya, Siapa tahu ada maling bukan?

Luhan membuka pintu perlahan, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan Bingo! Dia menemuka seseorang sedang mengobrak-abrik koleksi film action milik Kai. Luhan mendekati orang yang massih asik mengobrak-abrik rak, tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung memukuli orang itu dengan sapu tanpa ampun .

"YAKK! Siapa kau ? kau pasti maling?! Berani sekali kau masuk kemari." Luhan masih memukuli orang itu tanpa ampun.

"Aww! Hei- aduh Hentikan!" Orang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan ada ampun bagi maling sepertimu!"

"Aku bukan maling! KAI TOLONG AKU!" teriak orang itu memanggil Kai,

Loh...

Apa?

Memanggil Kai?

Berarti dia mengenal Kai?

Jika kenal berarti dia teman Kai?

Kai lebih tua dari Luhan

Berarti orang yang ia pukuli adalah sunbaenya di sekolah?

Matilah kau Luhan

"Hei Oh Sehun kenapa kau berteri- Oh My God apa yang terjadi Hun?" Kai melotot saat melihat sahabatnya seperti orang yang habis teraniaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba wanita ini datang dan langsung memukuliku dengan sapu dan menyebutku maling." Adu sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sempat jadi korban keanarkisan sapu Luhan.

"Hei, aku kan tidak tahu, orang ini sedang mengobrak-abrik koleksi film mu, kupikir dia masuk tanpa izin." Luhan langsung membela diri. Sedangkan Chen dan Minseok kini malah tertawa terbaha-bahak melihat sahabatnya teraniaya.

"Aish,sebaiknya kau minta maaf Lu, dan sekaligus kuperkenalkan dia Oh Sehun sahabat ku yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang 1 minggu lalu, jadi kau pasti belum mengenalnya. Dan Sehun dia Luhan adikku satu-satunya yang sering kuceritakan."Kai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Luhan hanya melotot saat mendengarkan penjelasan kai, dan sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, eh maksudku tidak tahu." Luhan membungkukan badannya 90°. Sehun hanya membalas permintaan maaf Luhan dengan gumaman, Luhan yang tau permintaan maafnya tidak dihargai sebenarnya agak dongkol, namun mengingat karena ia yang salah disini akhirnyadia memilih untuk menerima.

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan langsung bergegas ke dapur dan memenuhi janjinya untuk membuatkan Kai dan teman-temannya Minuman dan membuat beberapa snack kecil yang dibantu oleh Minseok.

"Woaah! Kue ini enak sekali! Siapa yang membuatnya?" Chen berseru kegirangan merasakan manis dan lemburnya kue-kue kecil yang berwarna-warni.

"Tentu saja Luhan dan aku yang membuatnya, tapi luhan yang lebih banyak membuatnya sih, hehe." Minseok menjawab malu-malu.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya diam saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Berbeda? Kai kan sudah biasa memakan masakan Luhan, sedangkan Sehun sebenarnya ia juga ingin memuji masakan Luhan, namun ia urungkan.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai jugaa..." Kai, Sehun, Chen, dan Minseok mendesah lega bersama(?). Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang kecuali Kai tentu saja, karena hari sudah beranjak sore. Tidak lupa Minseok, dan Chen merampok kue-kue buatan Luhan yang diboleh-bolehkan saja oleh Kai, bahkan entah sedang kerasukan apa Kai juga menawari Sehununtuk membawa kue juga, namun ditolak secara halus oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk kuenya Kai, tolong sampaikan juga pada Luhan." Ujar Minseok sebelum pergi.

"arra, Kurasa Luhan sedang tidur di Rumah Pohon." Jawab kai enteng.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi Kai, sampai jumpa besok."

"Hati-hati!"

##Almurfa##

Kini luhan dan Baekhyun sudah genap 1 bulan duduk bersama, mereka bahkan kini terlihat seperti lem, karena selalu bersama-sama dimanapun kau dapat melihat mereka. Bahkan kini Luhan sudah tidak terlalu sering nongkrong brsama Krystal dkk, yang kini terkenal Hitz di seluruh angkatan.

"Luhan!"

"waeyo Baek?"

"Apa hari ini kau bawa bekal?" tanya Bekhyun semangat. Ya akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu membawa bekal dan memakannya bersama-sama di ruang musik-markas mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, Kajja kita ke ruang musik!" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Biasanya selama mereka menikmati bekal mereka, salah satu dari keduanya pasti selalu bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami. Kali ini Luhan sedikit bingung karena Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam dibandingkan kemarin.

"Apa kau ada masalah Baek? Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam saja?"

"Entahlah Lu, aku hanya sedang bingung." Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Luhan lesu.

"Waeyo?" ayo ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantu"

"huuft, mungkin ini aneh, tapi dengarkan ceritaku dulu. Arraseo?" ujar baekhyun.

 _Flashback_

 _Sore ini baekhyun baru akan menyusul Eommanya di Elementary school, yah Ibunya memang bekerja sebagai seorang Guru, dan ayahnya merupakansalah satu pejabat daerah. Karena jaraknya yang dekat hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia dihadang oleh 2 orang yang ia ketahui sebagai sunbaenya_

" _Annyeong Baekhyun-ah.." Sapa salah seorang sunbae._

" _A-annyeong Lay Sunbae" Jawab baekhyun gugup._

" _Kau mau pergi menemui Ibumu Baek?" Lay baertanya ramah. Lay memang tetangganya, jadi jangan heran jika ia tau apa pekerjaan Eomma Baekhyun._

" _Ne, sunbae. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Baekhyun hendak pergi sebelum lay menginterupsinya lagi._

" _Tunggu sebentar Baek, kurasa temanmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"_

" _N-ne?"_

" _Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tenang saja bek, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu" Lay mengayuh sepedanya menjauh._

" _A-ada apa sunbae?" baekhyun menatap sunbaenya. Jujur sunbae dihadapannya itu sangat tampan tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya hitam arang, danmatanya yang tajam jelas membuat Baekhyun terpesona walau Cuma sekejap._

" _Oh Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun" Ucap Sunbae itu yang ternyata Sehun._

" _N-ne Sehun Sunbae?" Baekhyun memanggilnya ragu-ragu._

 _Tiba-tiba Sehun menyodorkan Bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun bingung dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya._

" _Untukmu.. Selamat karena lulus seleksi untuk Olimpiade Matematika-mu" Ucap sehun seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya._

" _E-eh t-tapi kenapa-"_

" _Sttt... anggap saja itu hadiah darisalah satu fansmu. Akuharap kau menerimanya Baek."_

" _K-Kamsamnida Sunbae" Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu._

" _Nah, sampai bertemu besok Baekkie, Smoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap sehun lalu sangsung pergi dengan sepedanya._

 _Flashback Off_

M-MWOO?!

Luhan menganga tak percaya mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Oh Sehun?Namja yang ia pukuli dengan sapu itu? Astaga kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali pikir luhan miris.

Semakin hari topik pembicaraan Bekhyun selalu diidsi dengan 1 tokoh, yaitu Sehun, Sehun, dan SELALU Sehun.

Miris? Yah, jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun sejak kunjungan teman-teman kai yang disertai adegan 'mari pukul sehun' beberapa minggu lalu. Kini setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun Luhan jadi enggan untuk bercerita padanya. Apalagi Baekhyun juga terlihat begitu tertarik pada Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan terus mendengarkan cerita baekhyun dan sesekali menanggapinya.

"Bukankah Sehun oppa anak club Basket bersama Kai oppa Lu?" Ucapan baekhyun yang satu ini membuat Luhan sedikit merasa tertegun. Sejak kapan Bekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan embel-embel 'oppa' bukan 'sunbae'

"Y-ya kurasa begitu" Luhan berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Semalam Sehun Oppa bilang padaku. Dan ia bilang ia mengenalmu. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Mianhae Baek, kupikir kau tidak akan suka jika aku bercerita tentang sehun sunbae yang mengenalku." Jawab luhan jujur.

"Mana mungkin begitu Lu, Bahkan semalam Sehun Oppa bilang Bahwa Kau pernah memukulinya karena kau mengiranya pencuri." Baekhyun bercerita sambil terkekeh.

Luhan ikut tertawa bersama baekhyun. Dalam hati Luhan meringis Perih. Akankah cinta pertamanya berakhir menyedihkan? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu tertarik terhadap seseorang.

##Almurfa##

To Be Continue

Ff ini sebenernya merupakan kisah tragisnya Author hiks :")

Cuma ini cebenernya kisah Al wkatu kelas 7 JHS (Sekarang Al Kelas 9)

Jujur sampe sekarang Al belum Bisa Move On wkwkwk

Tapi Al tetep sayang kok sama sahabat Al sampai sekarang

 **Dear BF you're my everything**

 **So ada yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan kisah Al?**

 **Review Please** **Al sedih waktu liat ff Al yg view 70+ tapi yang Review Cuma 12 :"(**

 **SOO REVIEW JUSEYOOOO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu lagi Luhan akan segera menghadapi Ulangan tengah semester, artinya seminggu kedepan ia harus menyusun planning agar ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Karena tanpa planning Luhan akan kacau dan stress sendiri. Bahkan dulu Kai sampai hampir membawa Luhan ke Psikolog saat JHS karena Luhan terlihat begitu kacau menghadapi ujian Akhir. Untung saja nilai luhan masih dapat dikatakan sangat baik. Yah peringkat 39 dari 200 siswa 1 angkatan merupakan prestasi yang cukup baik bukan? Yah walaupun si peringkat 1 selalu dipegang mutlak oleh baekhyun.

Dengan adanya Ujian sebagain besar siswa pasti merasa malas dan sibuk dengan bonus rasa jenuh dan bosan yang tak terhingga. Namun, bagi Luhan saat seperti ini adalah saat yang membahagiakan hidupnya, mengapa? Tentu saja dengan begini, Luhan akan mendapat beberapa keuntungan. Pertama, Luhan menjadi sibuk dan tidak sempat memikirkan Sehun, itu baik karena sehun selalu sukses membuat segala konsentrasinya hilang. Kedua Dia jarang bertemu Baekhyun, apalagi Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk ikut Olimpiade, itu merupakan kabar baik bagi Luhan.

Sore ini, Luhan baru akan meninggalkan sekolah setelah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik yang baru saja dilakukan. Suasana hati luhan sedang sangat baik sekarang, Ia baru saja dipuji oleh salah satu sunbae yang menjadi alasannya untuk masuk klub musik, Kim Ryeowook, bahkan senyumnya kini masih tertempel erat di wajah Luhan, seakan tidak bisa lepas membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Luhan menatapnya dengan canggung.

"Hei Luhan!...BRUKK!" suara panggilan, eh maksudnya suara sesuatu yang jatuh sukses membuat luhan memutar badannya. Luhan melotot saat melihat seorang namja yang teridentifikasi sebagai Sehun sedang jatuh dengan posisi yang amat sangat tidak elit, dengan kepala tepat ada di depan sepatu Luhan, Buku yang berserakan, oh jangan lupa benjol yang sebentar lagi mungkin terlihat. Luhan hanya meringis melihat keadaan Sehun 'pasti sakit' pikirnya. Sehun yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya hanya menggerutu kesakitan.

"Wah, itu pasti sakit sekali Sunbae." Bukannya menolong, Luhan malah memberi tanggapan yang menurut Sehun sangat tidak ia butuhkan.

"Hei Hoobae Kurang ajar, bantu aku! Aku terjatuh juga gara-gara kau tahu!"

"Heei... enak aja sunbae menuduhku, Siapa suruh sunbae lari-lari di lorong" Luhan tak terima disalahkan sehun.

"Hish sudahlah, cepat bantu membereskan buku-buku tebal ini bodoh!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua membereskan buku-buku tebal itu bersama. Luhan sendiri heran sejak kapan Sehun 'sudi' membaca buku tebal dari perpustakaan itu membuat Luhan penasaran.

"hei Luhan." Sehun memanggil nama Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Luhan mencoba agar tetap terlihat cuek.

"Minta nomor ponselmu.."

"Mwoo?! U-untuk apa?" Sialan!pasti wajah luhan sudah memerah mendengar sehun meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Jangan ke GR-an dulu bodoh, Aku minta untuk koleksi. Sekalian aku agar lebih mudah mengetahui kabar Baekhyun." Jawaban Sehun sukses membuat harapan Luhan terhempas jauh ke dalam bumi. Luhan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja walau sebenarnya ia ingin segera lari dari hadapan Sehun. 'tentu saja ia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku bodoh!' Batin Luhan meringis perih.

"Hih, siapa yang GR? Kau PD sekali Sunbae.. Arraseo, kemarikan ponsel Sunbae." Kata luhan datar. Sehun hanya cengengesan karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan nomor Luhan.

Setelah memasukkan nomornya di ponsel Sehun, Luhan bergegas pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun menghentikannya. "Apa lagi Sunbae? Aku harus segera pergi" Lama-lama Luhan begitu jengkel pada Sehun. Ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Fisik dan batinnya sudah sangat lelah.

"Anio, Ayo pulang bersama. Lagipula aku harus memberikan buku ini pada Jongin." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir ditempat parkir halaman sekolah.

Di dalam perjalanan Luhan lebih banyak diam dan memilih menatap keluar jendela. Ia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya karena terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Hei Luhan.. Menurutmu Baekhyun itu bagaimana?" Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Dia baik"

"kudengar dia suka Susu Strawberry, apa itu benar?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Eum, itu benar"

"Apa dia sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Mollayo" Luhan terus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan singkat, membuat Sehun sedikit jengkel karena merasa diabaikan.

"Apa Baekhyun sering bercerita tentang ku?" kini nada bicara Sehun jadi lebih bersemangat. Sedangkan luhan berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi yang sejak tadi tertahan karena Sehun terus menanyakan Baekhyun. Untung saja mereka hampir sampai setidaknya Luhan harus bisa menahannya hingga rumahnya.

"Lu? Kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Mianhae, sunbae kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Luhan langsung masuk dan mengabaikan teriakan Sehun dari dalam mobil.

"Aku pulang" Ucap luhan lesu.

"Waah Lulu sudah pulang?" suara wanita yang tak asing membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo Eonni? Aah bogoshipo" Luhan berseru.

Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "hiks.. eonnie... hiks..." Kyungsoo tertegun saat Luhan menangis dipelukannya. "Waeyo Lu? Apa ada masalah hmm?" Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Luhan yang masih bergetas karena menangis. "Aniyo.. biar seperti ini sebentar eon, kumohon sebentar saja."

"Arraseo... peluk aku sesukamu Lu, uljima ne?" Kyungsoo masih menenangkan Luhan.

"Annyeong Haseyo." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Eh, Sehun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kyungsoo masih memeluk Luhan yang enggan melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli dan bertanya dimana Kai alias Jongin berada.

"Kai ada di kamarnya, kau langsung saja menemuinya. Kurasa ia sudah selesai ganti baju" Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung dijalankan oleh Sehun. Sehun naik menuju lantai dua tempat kamar kai dan luhan langsung mengetuk kamar yang ia ketahui sebagai kamar milik Kai.

"Tok-tok-tok Kai, ini aku Sehun. Cepat buka pintunya." Tak ada jawaban, Sehun kembali mengetuk ani kini ia menggedor pintu kamar Kai dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

"Hoaam...BERISIK kenapa kau mengganggu acara sleeping beauty-ku Albino!" kepala kai menyembul dari celah pintu dengan muka yang sangat sangat menjijikan. Ayolah bagaimana tidak menjijikan, Kai baru bangun tidur, dan kai tidur dengan posisi menyemping dan mulut menganga. Menurut penelitian author posisi tidur kai akan mengakibatkan terbentuknya aliran sungai alami yang bau dan lengket memenuhi wajah coklat *coret hitam Kai.

"aish, cuci mukamu dulu bodoh, dasar blacky jorok!" Sehun membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Suara kecil samar itu sukses membuat perdebatan kecil sehun dan kai terhenti.

"Suara apa itu?" Kai yang baru saja mencuci muka bertanya pada sehun.

"Entahlah, seperti suara orang menangis."

"Yak! Albino masa kutinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar saja menangis? Yang benar saja!" Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Kubilang ada yang menangis Bodoh, Bukan aku yang menangis-_-"

"Sudahlah Lu, Uljima.. sebenarnya ada apa hmm? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja walau masih sesekali terisak. "Arraseo jika kau tidak mau bercerita. Uljima ne? Jika sudah mau bercerita kau bisa menemuiku atau jongin. Arraseo?" Kyungsoo menyerah untuk membujuk Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Nah, sebaiknya kau tidur Lu, tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan turun untuk memasak." Kyungsoo beranjak dari kamar Luhan menuju ke dapur, memang tadi saat sehun datang Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga naik ke atas, tepatnya kamar Luhan.

...

...

"JONGIN-AH, SEHUN! CEPAT TURUN! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!" Teriakan super membahana Kyungsoo sukses membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, Kai sih sudah terbiasa. Bahkan kyungsoo pernah berbicara dengan nada yang lebih keras dari ini tepat di teling jongin, membuat Luhan harus mengantar Jongin ke dokter THT terdekat.

"ARRASEO CHAGI-YA, KAMI AKAN SEGERA TURUN.." Jongin membalas teriakan kyungsoo membuat sehun lagi-lagi mendapat serangan jantung ringan.

"Hei pasangan gila, berhentilah berteriak, aduh telingaku-_-" Sehun mengerutu.

"heh albino, kau oikir kau siapa melarang kami untuk berteriak, ini rumahku babo!" Kai membalas ucapan sehun tajam.

Perdebatan Sehun dan Kai masih terus berlanjut hingga meja makan. Mereka masih asyik menyalahkan satu-sama lain.

"Lho? Luhan mana?" Tanya Kai, Kai menyadari bahwa sosok Luhan masih belum terlihat, padahl adiknyalah yang paling bersemangat untuk membantu Kyungsoo memasak di dapur.

"bukannya dia biasanya paling semangat jika ada kau yang memasak Kyung? Tadi Luhan tidak turun untuk membantu?" Kai berbicara dengan sedikit jengkel pada Adiknya, bukannya sudah ada perjanjian bahwa Luhan harusnya membantu Kyungsoo di dapur saat yeoja itu datang berkunjung.

"Sudahlah Kai, tak apa. Lagipula Luhan pasti sangat lelah. Aku juga tidak merasa kerepotan kok." Kyungsoo langsung membela Luhan.

"Tapi Kyung-"

"Sttt.. diamlah. Wah Lulu kau sudah turun?" Kyungsoo langsung menyambut Luhan saat melihat sosok Luhan yang masih berdiri di tangga.

"YAK! Lu kau seharusnya mem- , Kau habis menangis?" Kai yang hendak memarahi Luhan langsung bertanya panik begitu melihat mata Luhan yang sedikit sembab.

"Aniyo." Luhan menjawab datar.

"Hei, Lu jangan berbohong pada Oppa-mu." Kai jadi makin khawatir karena Luhan tampak murung.

"Diamlah Kai." Luhan masih menjawab dingin. Kai baru saja akan mengomeli Luhan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menyenggol lengan Kai, yang mengisyaratkan agar Kai diam dan memulai untuk makan.

Kegiatan makan mereka pun dimulai, mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ehem.. Lu..." Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Wae?" Luhan masih menjawab acuh, dan masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Lusa aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke China-"

Luhan langsung menatap Kai datar. Hei mana sudi Luhan ditinggal sendirian di rumah. "Aku ikut"

"Ckck dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan memotong perkataan orang." Kai menghadrik Luhan sebal.

"Memangnya mau apa ke China?" Luhan bertanya acuh.

"Bulan madu dengan Kyungsoo tentu saja" Kai malah bicara nyeleneh.

"Hei kai jelaskan dengan benar dong!" Kyungsoo menegur Kai.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menikmati makanannya hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Kami akan pergi membantu mengurus beberapa keperluan Baba dan Mama. Mereka akan kembali ke Korea 3 Bulan lagi." Kai menjelaskan dengan kebih jelas.

"kenapa aku tak boleh ikut? Aku bisa membantu." Luhan sedikit protes. "Lulu sayangku kau tidak boleh absen lebih dari 3 hari selain sakit, itu aturan untuk siswa tahun pertama, Dan kami akan pergi ke China 1 Minggu. Jadi walaupun ingin mustahil kau bisa ikut kami." Kata kai yang malah kini mulai meledek adiknya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Luhan langsung lari menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Aish, bocah itu kalau marah menyebalkan sekali." Kai menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Kai, Luhan hanya sedang lelah. Lagipula kau jangan mengomelinya terus Kai. Mungkin Luhan sudah sangat merindukan Baba dan Mama." Kyungsoo menenangkan. Kai hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku Pulang, terima Kasih atas makan malamnya." Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"E-eh ne Sehun-ah maaf daritadi kami mengabaikanmu." Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana Noona, Kai-ah aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati" Kai mengingatkan Sehun.

'Dasar bocah cengeng' Gumam sehun saat menjalankan mobilnya.

##Almurfa##

Pagi ini Luhan mengantarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo ke bandara. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, namun peraturan sekolah sialannya membuatnya harus rela ada di rumah sendirian selama seminggu penuh.

"Nah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Lu. Jangan macam-macam. Arraseo?" Kai memperingati adiknya. Bagaimanapun Kai juga khawatir meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, namun apa boleh buat.

"Aku menyuruh Tao untuk menginap beberapa hari. Tao sudah setuju, Kuharap kau tidak keberatan Lu." Giliran Kyungsoo yang bicara. Tao adalah teman dekat Luhan sekaligus sepupu Kyungsoo. "eum, arraseo. Oppa, eonni. Pergilah" Luhan mengiyakan perintah oppa dan eonninya dan mendorong mereka untuk segera pergi. Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat Kai dan kyungsoo memasuki ruang khusus penumpang yang akan naik (author ga tau namanya-_-). "Kyungie, apa menurutmu Luhan menjadi aneh beberapa hari ini?" Kai mencoba bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang perubahan sikap adiknya.

"Ne, kai-ah. Kurasa Luhan manjadi lebih pemurung sejak kejadian itu."

"Kejadian 'itu'?" Kai kini merenyit bingung. Kyungsoo akhirnya menceritakan saat Luhan menangis beberapa hari lalu namun Luhan enggan menceritakannya. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya bingung setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo

'sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Lu' batin Kai miris.

#To Be Continue#

Huaaa apa ini?:'v

Maaf mengecewakan..

But Review please?


End file.
